Secret
by sutianneli
Summary: Quinn was never pregnant, set the day after will found out about terri's fake baby, will sleeps at school, who will find him? Doing what?  Quill, one-shot, rated-M for a reason


**Secret **

***I do not own glee, if i did, they would all be having orgys more often ;) jkjk***

* * *

><p><strong>QUINN's POV<strong>

Quinn has a secret, she likes to go to school really early. Before the students arrive, hell, before the teachers arrive. She doesn't know why, maybe it's to prove she's the hardest worker in school, or maybe she could prove how good of a cheerio captain she is to sue and the noobs.

She crept into the glee choir room, tiptoeing along with her shadow. Suddenly she hears a shuffle, she freezes,

*Snore*~~~

Quinn silently turned around, and followed the snoring. In Mr. Schue's office, lies a huge mattress, with a half naked Will Schuester on top.

'Quinn...' Will moaned in his dream, and turned around.

Quinn froze on the spot, did Mr. Schue just... moan her name in his sleep? Strangely enough, it wasn't grossing her out like it was suppose to. Quinn's eyes traveled along his body, his strong shoulder blades to his back to his ass... Quinn's eyes lingered there a little longer than necessary, just than will groaned and turned around, again.

'Hm... yah.. right there...'

_Oh my god, this isn't Schuester is having a sex dream about me... in front of me... _

But she couldn't help it, warmth was spreading through her body and heading South. Her eyes travelled hungrily on Will's body as she rubbed her legs together to provide some friction. She couldn't help but notice his dick is already erected.

Just when she was about to climax, Will moaned, 'Quinn~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Suddenly, his eyes snapped opened.

**WILL's POV**

_Quinn's long creamy legs were wrapped around his waist, her face covered in sweat. She pants his name, while bouncing up and down. Her blonde curls all messed up, bouncing along. Quinn's delicate hands travel down to her own breaths as she pinches her nipples, he moans her name. Quinn smiles a lazy, sly smile, and licks her fingers, slowly spreads them on his chest, clawing his abs, making him groan. Cowgirl was definitely a good style for Quinn, when she was in control, she perfectly embodied her HBIC when her walls were clenching even tighter around his dick, he woke up._

Right where they got to the good part! Damn! Will opened his eyes, remembering the big fight last night with Terri has forced him to camp out in his school.

Than horror struck, he mind processed the fact that a blushing cheerio was standing before him, and not just _any_ cheerio, _quinn._

Shit, he knew he was a loud one during sex, especially wet dreams.

The awkward silence stretched through the room, as realization dawned on the both them. But as they starred at each other, the awkwardness slowly edged away, being replaced by lust.

Will got up,pulled his shirt down. Shuffling awkwardly, wanting to explain the situation and apologize before the situation got worse.

But Quinn stepped up real close to him, so close that he could feel her body temperature radiating from her. _So _close, yet_ so_ far away.

Quinn whispered into his ear, 'Touch me.' And the whole room was set on fire.

And with that, Quinn started sucking on Will's earlobes, sending shivers up his spine.

'I-can't, we-can't...caught...' Will mumbled weak struggles, trying to stop the cheerio from seducing him.

Quinn kissed will, and opened her mouth, breathing hot air into his mouth, preventing him from talking.

Will's knees went weak as he tumbled back into the mattress, Quinn raised her head and said, 'Nobody will find out.'

And with that, quinn tugged the waistbands of Will's sweats down, groping his hard dick though his underwear.

Will's eyes widened in fear at the sly, seductive look on Quinn's face.

Quinn grinded her hips against his dick, and will arched his back against the mattress, completely losing control.

Will smiled, hoping to regain some power, 'Your wearing too much clothes.' And with one hand, he unzipped Quinn's cheerio top, relieving the milky smooth skin under. Will smiled at Quinn's bra, floral prints with pink lace around the edges. Quinn started blushing, Will kissed her right breathe,'Your beautiful.' And unhooked the bra.

Quinn's breast were small, but perky. Will grabbed her waist, and started sucking on her left nipple, while massaging the right one with his warm big hands. Quinn moaned and arched her back, grinding her center into Will's leg. Will smiled at how wet Quinn already was.

'Please will, stop-t-teasing me.' Her weak, panting breathe provoking a wild, animalistic side of will.

Will growled into Quinn's breast, sending delicious vibrations down her spine, and bit down on her nipples. Heat was pooled between her legs at that moment.

Will ripped off Quinn's skirt and her panties at the same time. Her pink shiny sex glistening in the dim light of the office. Quinn groaned to how the cold air felt on her pussy. She grinded into the air, hoping to create the smallest friction.

'Desperate, are we?' Quinn bit her lips, causing will to groan. He attacked her lips, sucking on her lower lips, as his hands traced lazy patterns on Quinn's hip bone. Gently sliding between Quinn's folds.

Quinn gasped at the contact. Will smiled at Quinn's reaction, and slowly entered her, _god she was so tight._ Quinn groaned as will slowly started pumping in and out of her, increasing speed. Quinn's breathe was getting frantic, her walls clenching around will's fingers, will knew she was getting close, so he added a finger and pressed his thumb against her clit.

Quinn's eyes widened and her lips formed a perfect 'o', and shuttered against his fingers.

Will let Quinn ride out her orgasm slowly, he was mesmerized by the look on Quinn's face. Sweat dripping down her face, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes closed.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes with a satisfied smile on her face, and she climbed on top of will.

'You ready?' Quinn nodded. Will slid his rock-hard dick into quinn's tight pussy as Quinn lowered her body, just as the large tip went in, Will stopped, quinn's eyes shot open in frustration.

'Protection?' Will grunted.

'P-pill.' Quinn gasped.

Will nodded and Quinn slammed down on Will's dick. He completely filled her up, and she was _so tight. _

They both could have came right there and than, but they both held it in.

Quinn slowly started bouncing up and down, her pony tail and her breast bouncing along, sweat was gliding down her face, her eyes were shut, she was moaning his name, one of her hands were pinching and touching her own nipples, _exactly_ like in will's dream.

Will moaned as he realized it, the vibration's sending shivers up Quinn, making her go faster, as her walls clench around his cock even tighter. Will was humping alone with her, matching a perfect beat.

'W-will, I-I'm going t-to c-come."

And with that, a few more thrusts and Quinn came hard. Shuddering on top of will, Will came right after her.

Quinn laid on top of will till they both come down from there after orgasm haze.

Quinn zipped up her cheerio's top and redid her pony tail and touched up her makeup.

She looked back at will who was still lying half naked on the mattress getting a good view of her ass,

'That never happened.'

And with that, the head cheerleader glided out into the halls, ready for a new day.

_See_, she thought to herself, _Coming to school early is good._

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think of it? My first lemon... :) <strong>

**reviews and love **

**muah**


End file.
